culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are Family (album)
| Length = 43:56 | Label = Cotillion | Producer = Nile Rodgers Bernard Edwards | Last album = Together (1977) | This album = We Are Family (1979) | Next album = Love Somebody Today (1980) |Single= | Misc= }} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = B+ |rev3 = Smash Hits |rev3Score = 7/10 }} We Are Family is the third studio album by the American R&B vocal group Sister Sledge, released on January 22, 1979 in the United States and on April 30, 1979 in the United Kingdom by Cotillion Records. The album was written and produced by Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards of the band Chic, and includes four hit singles: the title track, "He's the Greatest Dancer", "Lost in Music", and "Thinking of You", all of which have been sampled, remixed, and reissued in the decades after the album's release. Background Chic worked with Sister Sledge, who had signed to Atlantic in 1973, at the inspiration of Atlantic president Jerry Greenberg. Nile Rodgers remembered later; " That's why we came up with We Are Family. – Everything he said about them gave us a picture of them. You've got to remember, we never even met them. - All of the content on that record came from that one day with the president – I was fascinated and enthralled by the concept of people who loved music who could be 'nice girls' in the midst of the whole disco era."Turn The Beat Around, Peter Shapiro, p.163 We Are Family is one of two albums produced by Bernard Edwards and Nile Rodgers in 1979, the other being Chic's third album Risqué including hit singles "Good Times" and "My Forbidden Lover". Nile Rodgers has written that of the various albums produced by The Chic Organization for themselves and others, "pound for pound, I think We Are Family is our best album hands down." The lead vocals to We Are Family were recorded in a single take by the then 19–year-old Kathy Sledge.Turn The Beat Around, Peter Shapiro, p.165 "He's the Greatest Dancer" was the first single from the album and became the group's first major hit, reaching the top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number one on the R&B chart. We Are Family was digitally remastered and reissued on CD by Rhino Records in 1995. Track listing All songs written by Bernard Edwards & Nile Rodgers. # "He's the Greatest Dancer" – 6:16 # "Lost in Music" – 4:52 # "Somebody Loves Me" – 4:59 # "Thinking of You" – 4:31 # "We Are Family" – 8:24 # "Easier to Love" – 5:05 # "You're a Friend to Me" – 5:31 # "One More Time" – 3:17 Re–mastered CD bonus tracks The re–mastered CD was released in 1995. # "We Are Family" (Sure Is Pure Remix) – 8:05 # "We Are Family" (Steve Anderson DMC Remix) – 8:13 # "Lost in Music" (Sure Is Pure Remix) – 8:38 # "Lost in Music" (1984 Bernard Edwards & Nile Rodgers Remix) – 6:37 Personnel * Kathy Sledge – lead vocals (tracks: 1, 3, 4, 5) * Debbie Sledge – lead vocals (on "You're a Friend to Me") * Joni Sledge – lead vocals (on "Lost in Music", "Easier to Love") * Kim Sledge – lead vocals (on "One More Time") * Nile Rodgers – guitar * Bernard Edwards – bass * Tony Thompson – drums * Robert Sabino – piano, clavinet * Raymond Jones – keyboards, fender rhodes * Andy Schwartz – piano * Sammy Figueroa – percussion * Jon Faddis – trumpet *Ellen Seeling – trumpet * Barry Rogers – trombone * Jean Fineberg – saxophone * Alex Foster – saxophone, flute * Gene Orloff – concert master * Cheryl Hong – strings *Marianne Carroll – strings *Karen Milne – strings * Luther Vandross – backing vocals * Norma Jean Wright – backing vocals *David Lasley – backing vocals *Alfa Anderson – backing vocals *Diva Gray – backing vocals * Simon LeBon – additional vocals on "lost in music" (1984 mix) * Andy Taylor – additional vocals on "lost in music" (1984 mix) * Bob Defrin – art direction * Jim Houghton – photography Charts Singles See also * List of number-one R&B albums of 1979 (U.S.) * List of number-one dance singles of 1979 (U.S.) * List of number-one R&B singles of 1979 (U.S.) References External links * Sister Sledge-We Are Family at Discogs Category:1979 albums Category:Cotillion Records albums Category:Albums produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Albums produced by Bernard Edwards Category:Sister Sledge albums